


Huey has Anxiety

by Raz_B_Rose



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Social Anxiety, management
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raz_B_Rose/pseuds/Raz_B_Rose
Summary: Huey doesn't like when he has to battle himself, but its a struggle he lives with none the less. Good thing he has his brothers and great friend there with him through it all.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Huey has Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> As I’ve watched DT2017, I find myself relating deeply with Huey. (despite Louie being my favorite). I decided to write this quick little story, about how I experience anxiety best I can. 
> 
> Now anyone who also has anxiety, (especially social) please remember it does not control you, your brain will trick you but at the end of the day, you decide how to react to what you’re feeling and how you handle it. I still have bad days, and neutral days, and probably always will, but I’ve made the effort not let it influence my decisions. 
> 
> No without a further delay, enjoy! (this is cross posted to Tumblr under the same name)

Huey was a lot of things. He was smart, maybe not always street smarts like Louie, but definitely had extensive knowledge of many recorded facts. He worked hard for himself and his brothers. He was responsible, taking extra care to ensure everything was always taken care of. He was logical and thorough. However a part of his brain worked against him constantly. He could argue with it using logic all day long, and it would never see reason. It was as though it ran on emotion alone. Fear and insecurity being its main drive. 

Now while Huey had been fighting this for a few years now, he wouldn’t let it control him. While his logic never worked well during this time when his brain fought with him, deep down he knew he was still in control. He didn't have to be afraid, or tense. He didn’t have to focus on what his body was feeling. By focusing on the bad, it only got worse. So when he got attacks, it may take a moment, but he was ignoring it before long. Clearly some days were worse than others, and those were the days when it came out of nowhere.

He hated those days, because it felt even more unwarranted. Why would his brain, he dubbed it Willard, attack him for no good reason. He hated Willard. It wasn’t like the times when he felt he said or did something to feel panicked about. That made sense to him in a weird way. No, some days Willard just came at him with its grotesque hands and awful lies. 

Louie and Dewy didn’t understand the first time he tried to explain to them what these attacks felt like, because he never really outwardly showed it. He appeared as though he was completely calm. He was good at not letting anyone know that his stomach had tied itself into many, many sheet bend knots. They couldn’t understand the heavy pressure that would settle itself upon his chest or how that pressure rose to his throat. However some days it felt as though someone, Willard, was wrapping its hands around his throat. Not in like a truly choking way, but his lungs would labor to push out air, the lump in his throat feeling in the way. 

He knew that his stomach wasn’t truly tied in sheet knots, or that his breathing had changed at all. He knew that there wasn’t a shadowy presence choking him out. He knew there was nothing to fear in the moment, not even life threatening (he had been in plenty of those situations and not once had Willard made itself known). And despite all those reminders, he could still feel the stinging behind his eyes, tears threatening to fall. 

When that happened, it's like everything else went into overdrive. He felt sick to his stomach, it was so tied up. He took deep breaths to alleviate the tightening, focusing heavily on how the air traveled from his chest and out his nose and mouth. And then Willard would start to taunt him. 

**Why would you say that?**

**That was stupid.**

**Wow, they are really good at pretending to like you.**

**It would be best if you never spoke again, you only ever make a fool of yourself anyway.**

**Why would you say that!?! You really offended them, if they didn’t hate you before, they do now.**

**You’re so self-focused, do you ever stop talking about yourself?**

**No one cares about what you have to say.**

**Why did you wave your hand like that?**

**That was stupid.**

**They are thinking about how weird you are.**

**About how much they can’t wait for you to leave.**

**You really are an idiot.**

_“I am not an idiot” _Huey would hiss back at the voice. He was smarter than most, he knew a lot of things, and knew how to help people. His knowledge was a good thing.__

____

**No one likes a know-it-all.**

__

**You’re really condescending, always acting better than others.**

__

_“I am not better, just smart,” _Huey would protest weakly, as he would start to crack his knuckles, rubbing his hands together with far too much force, pulling against his feathers painfully. _“I didn’t even do anything” _Huey could feel the pressure building behind his eyes. He looked over to Louie who was laughing with Webby.____

______ _ _

**Look at them laugh at you.**

______ _ _

**That's embarrassing.**

______ _ _

**They can’t believe they have to pretend to like you.**

______ _ _

**You really made a fool of yourself this time.**

______ _ _

_“I didn’t do anything” _Huey combats again, walking over to his brother and friend. Webby bounced on her toes when he approached, Louie giving his usual lazy smile.__

________ _ _ _ _

“Huey! Louie had this great idea to train an octopus to be a butler, doesn’t that sound amazing!”  
“Well Octopi are one of the most intelligent species on planet Earth. However because of that, I feel like they are too intelligent to be obedient to any commands” Huey speaks before thinking, the dread at his words already loaded as more ammo for Willard. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Well phooey” Louie pouts, “That was a good idea too.” He shrugs before striking up another conversation with Webby, brainstorming other ideas for a butler. 

________ _ _ _ _

**Look at them. They are so angry with you shooting down that idea.**

________ _ _ _ _

**Louie is annoyed with you. Why do you always ruin his fun?**

________ _ _ _ _

**Annoying know-it-all, acting like you’re smarter and better than Louie.**

________ _ _ _ _

**Louie is angry that you think he’s stupid.**

________ _ _ _ _

“Hey Huey, are you ok?” Webby tilts her head at him. He can’t tell if she’s actually worried or if she wants him to leave her and Louie alone. Louie glances at him, eyes narrowing when they meet his own. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Yup. Couldn’t be better.” He smiles at Webby, avoiding Louie’s gaze. He quickly makes his exit, continuing to smile at them until he’s out of sight. 

________ _ _ _ _

**Wow, nice job, idiot.**

________ _ _ _ _

**You’re so stupid.**

________ _ _ _ _

**Stupid.**

________ _ _ _ _

**Stupid.**

________ _ _ _ _

**Stupid.**

________ _ _ _ _

He takes a deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. I’m in charge, not Willard. It doesn’t control how I am feeling. I do. And yet, today, he struggled to regain control of his head. Huey jumps, following the hand on his shoulder, finding a deep green sleeve covering the wrist. He looks into Louie’s eyes, searching for anything decipherable emotion. Even if doing so is next to impossible with Willard in his head right now. 

________ _ _ _ _

“You didn’t do anything wrong Huey.”

________ _ _ _ _

“But you’re idea-”

________ _ _ _ _

“Was stupid, I was only joking around” Louie tightens his grip on his shoulder. 

________ _ _ _ _

“But-”

________ _ _ _ _

“No. Now what is it saying this time?” Louie continues to insist, winning out against Huey’s weak protest. 

________ _ _ _ _

“I’m stupid”

________ _ _ _ _

“A lie”

________ _ _ _ _

“I’m a know-it-all.”

________ _ _ _ _

“That’s ok.”

________ _ _ _ _

“That I think I’m better than everyone”

________ _ _ _ _

“No you don’t. If anyone does, it’s me. You care about everyone.” 

________ _ _ _ _

“I should stop talking”

________ _ _ _ _

“Why? You never say anything wrong”

________ _ _ _ _

“But I’m awkward and say stupid annoying things and have trouble reading social cues, and-”

________ _ _ _ _

“Huey stop.” He quickly shuts up, pulling his fists clothes to his chest. When did he start rubbing his hands together again? He rubs harder, against the grain of his feathers, wincing at the pull, but not stopping. 

________ _ _ _ _

Louie throws his arm around him, poking his cheek with one finger. “Repeat after me, I’m going to be telling you some facts you forgot, so don’t go forgetting them again.” Huey nods, hunching his shoulders further. The prickling behind his eyes was growing stronger, but he hadn’t started crying. Yet. 

________ _ _ _ _

“You’re not stupid.”

________ _ _ _ _

“I’m not stupid.”

________ _ _ _ _

“We love to hear all your facts and woodchuck recitations”

________ _ _ _ _

Heuy looks at him in doubt, he only returns the pointed look at waves at him to continue, “You love to hear my facts and woodchuck recitations.”

________ _ _ _ _

“You’re not stupid”

________ _ _ _ _

“I already said that.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Say it again,”

________ _ _ _ _

“I’m not stupid.”

________ _ _ _ _

“You are great as you are. Everyone loves you.”

________ _ _ _ _

“I am gr-” He struggles to say the word great. Louie is patient, giving him time to win this battle. 

________ _ _ _ _

Louie always hated when Huey would get stuck in his head like this. He was one of the most reasonable ducks he knew, so it was always upsetting to see his brother struggle against believing anything positive about himself. 

________ _ _ _ _

“I am great as I am.” Huey finally says, his words trembling from his beak, “Everyone loves me.”

________ _ _ _ _

Huey could feel the weight slowly lifting from himself, he took a few deep breaths at Louie’s encouragement, closing his eyes to focus on mentally repeating the words once again. Afterwards he always felt stupid, letting Willard lie to him like that. Believe Willard for even a moment. He knew his worth, why did he forget it every few months? 

________ _ _ _ _

Huey opened his eyes at the feeling of another arm coming around him from his other side. Dewey smiled at him, giving a thumbs up. 

________ _ _ _ _

“I need help if you’re up for it Hues.” Dewey tightens his side hug, reaching over with his other hand to disentangle his hands. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Oooh are we having a hugging party? I want in!” Webby’s joyous voice sounds next to his ear as she body slams into him from the front, laughing as Huey hugs her back. 

________ _ _ _ _

Yes Huey Duck was a lot of things, but alone was not one of them. He smiles at Dewey and Louie and Webby, laughing in relief. Just another battle won. Unfortunately, a few tears were shed this time. 

________ _ _ _ _

“I’m sorry Huey, did I hurt you!?” 

________ _ _ _ _

“No Webby, I’m just happy” He gives her another quick hug, along with a pat on the back. “What did you need help with Dewey?” 

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

Then there were the days that Huey couldn’t bring himself to really love or hate. In all honesty they were preferable to the other end of the spectrum when his emotions would go haywire and to the extreme. However these days had their own drawbacks and were exhausting in a different sense. 

________ _ _ _ _

He had woken up feeling ready for the day, his teeth were brushed, his shirt clean and hat comfortably on his head. Breakfast was a simple affair, however, and he’s still not sure what set it off, but he could feel the beginning tingles of anxiety creeping up his arms, his hands seizing up. 

________ _ _ _ _

He glared at them, irritation building up at the idea of a perfectly good day going to waste with Willard in his head. Unfortunately, the first side effect of these types of attacks are the irrational irritable anger that came before. He would feel annoyed at the smallest of things, and he was not pleasant to be around when that happened. 

________ _ _ _ _

He separated himself from his brothers, finding solace in the library. And slowly but surely, the anger diminished, but then so did his joy. He was now completely numb. Well not completely. He got up to join everyone for lunch, knowing he would be better company now. 

________ _ _ _ _

He sat between his brothers, content to just eat. He listened to Dewey and Webby excitedly chat about that afternoon's adventure, discussing everything they would attempt and what they hoped to find. Louie would chip in with his desire to add to his growing collection of valuables. If his brothers noticed his mood, they didn’t say anything. 

________ _ _ _ _

He would feel small bursts of joy from one of Dewey’s jokes, a spark of excitement alongside Webby or slight irritation at Louie's schemes. But the emotions wouldn’t last long. He didn’t feel any particular emotion strongly and over all felt content. He was quieter than usual, and just felt the need to observe. 

________ _ _ _ _

He felt as though he should be concerned at the lack of emotion on these days, but again preferred this to in insenant taunting with Willard on his bad days. So he called these his content days. Nothing overly negative, but also no positives either. However some days this state would be overridden if he started to talk incessantly, then Willard would make an appearance. So it was in his best interest to just be a neutral party, silently observing and enjoying everyone's company. 

________ _ _ _ _

When he took his seat on the plane, Louie was once again the first one to initiate contact. He didn’t say anything, clearly enjoying the silence. He sat close to Huey, shoulders pushed together and he didn’t initiate any conversation. He appreciated this, because he did not feel like being a conversationalist today. 

________ _ _ _ _

Dewey was next, quick to lean his back against his other arm, continuing to chat wildly with Webby, however being more controlled and still in his action compared to other days. He could tell Webby noticed, but enjoyed his brother's silent support nonetheless. She only turned her head in confusion. 

________ _ _ _ _

Webby loved her friends, the triplets. They were all so different but so similar at the same time. They were also a complex puzzle with new pieces of information being revealed with time. Like now for instance. Something was wrong with Huey, maybe, the others didn’t act like there was. He was quieter than normal. He was uniquely the middle one when it came to volume. Dewey was the loudest, always having something to say. Huey was a step down, always offering information. And Louie was a sweet talker, only using his voice when necessary. 

________ _ _ _ _

Watching them sit so closely together, and she would have to say she was amazed at Dewey’s ability to sit still for this long, in what was clearly a quiet call for support for their older brother, was sweet to witness. 

________ _ _ _ _

She loved her friends, but was also a little jealous she would never truly understand the bond they held for one another. She had only had Granny for a majority of his life. They had always had one another, a silent language being perfected between them for the last twelve years. A secret triplet language that was almost spoken telepathically from their eyes and body language. 

________ _ _ _ _

She watched as Huey sighed loudly. Not with malice, or annoyance, almost like he had been holding his breath and hadn’t realized it. She watched as Dewey pushed himself further against Huey and Louie threw a foot into Huey’s lap. She didn’t understand, and was afraid to ask. Huey gave her a small smile before returning to the emotionless state he had been in for the majority of the afternoon. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Don’t worry Webby, I’m ok” Huey spoke suddenly, starting the other ducklings. “Just one of those days.”

________ _ _ _ _

The boys nodded in understanding, Dewey giving her a thumbs up. “Heubert here should be fine by tomorrow, if not the end of the day.” Huey rolled his eyes at him, before relaxing further in his seat, hands limp in his lap. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Ok, I don’t understand, but clearly Dewey and Louie do” They boys exchange glances, having another one of those silent conversations that she would never be a part of. Louie gestured his head towards her, and Huey looked deep in though for a moment before nodding. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Well Webby what is going on is-” Louie started to explain everything to her, the rest of the plane ride filled with new knowledge, and questions mostly answered by everyone but the duck in question. 

________ _ _ _ _

Heubert Duck was a lot of things. He was smart, and had extensive knowledge of many recorded facts. He worked hard for himself and his family. He was responsible, taking extra care to ensure everything was always taken care of. He was logical and thorough. His brain worked against him some days, but at the end of it all he was ok. He was in control, and would always have help when he had trouble remembering he was in control. Huey Duck was not alone and that was wonderful.

________ _ _ _ _


End file.
